Retinue
by 2756
Summary: 'I need to pass on my family gene, to pass on the sharingan, in case both of us are killed…' 'Then what do you want me to do about it' Silence ensured. His gaze held mine. Oh… sasuten. CHAPTER 7 UP, LEMON warning
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned

* * *

'I need your…uh…' a pause as he tried to find the right words I guessed. It was strange to see the Uchiha standing awkwardly in the doorway of my cell. It was more of a small room rather than a cell actually - there was a futon, a small dresser as well. No bars and no locks either but that didn't mean it didn't feel like a cell, and that didn't mean I wasn't a prisoner.

* * *

Three months ago, or maybe four – you lose time like that here, I was a Konoha kunoichi, jounin rank, returning from a solo mission and unlucky enough to hap too closely to Orochimaru's hide out. It was stupid of me to cut across Sound Country but I thought, if ANBU, who had been secretly infiltrating the Sound in order to find Orchimaru for months hadn't found it yet, a passerby, wouldn't either. I forgot luck deserts me like that. Ambushed by 4 sound nins I was obviously outnumbered but I put up a fight anyway. When they dragged me back to Orochimaru, on the verge of death, I was pleased to know I had killed one of them and permanently blinded another. They had used genjutsu on me in my weak state to try and extract information but I don't know how useful that was – recently promoted, I had yet to get my rank recognized thus was usually left out in meetings.

I expected them to kill me, I _wanted_ them to kill me. But when I woke up I found myself completely healed minus a searing headache and terrible starvation. Dressed in a plain black robe (for my _own_ funeral perhaps I had thought cynically then), all weapons removed, I curled up in a ball hoping it would trick my stomach into being full and blacked out again. When I next woke up there was food waiting for me. Without a thought, I pounced on it, wolfing it down, ignoring the bland taste. Once a little of my strength was replenished I examined the door and was shocked to find it unlocked. Cautiously, I slipped out into the hallway, silently moving towards the faint orange glow coming from upstairs.

I thought the place was empty until I came across Kabuto. On instinct I took my taijutsu stance. He sadistically chuckled and beckoned me to follow him. Entering a large dirty room filled with lounges and tables, illuminated by several lamps hanging on the walls, he took a seat and motioned for me to take one too. I did, narrowing my eyes as he studied me. 'I suppose you're wondering why we kept you alive?" he began casually. I nodded in response, not wanting to become too friendly. 'This, complex,' he motioned his hand around, 'houses 39, minus the one you killed and the blind one I finished off so 37, of Orochimaru's men. As you can imagine, it gets pretty filthy here and well, it's not like help in _that_ area is easy to come by. Basically, we want you as a maid, or dorm mother, or whatever you want to call it.' I raised an eyebrow, a silent question – _and if I refuse?_ He pushed up his glasses and starred at me cockily was it? 'Your chakra's gone'. My breathing hitched in realization. The usual tingling feeling was indeed gone, I suppose I was too weak before to notice.

'How?'

'The food had a chakra dispelling medicine in it.' I held back a gasp, trying to appear emotionless. 'Point is, you can't escape. And don't bother killing yourself, we're not all _that_ bad you know. It's merely conflicting interests,' he rose and began walking to the door. 'Find me when you want to start'. The following days I stayed in my allocated room, refusing to eat any food, hoping to get my chakra back. It was useless, after 2 days without food I managed to feel the tiniest spark of power but I was too weak to use it. I wolfed down the next meal. Using a robe I tried to strangle myself only to find myself awaken in the clinic with Kabuto starring disinterestedly at me. Two days later of helplessness I had enough. 'I'll do it.'

* * *

The silence drew out between us and I began fidgeting, it seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. 'Never mind,' he murmured and shuffled away. I didn't waste any time contemplating his unusual actions. To me, the Uchiha was just like the rest of them. It wasn't like I saw him much in Konoha before anyway. Re-adjusting my robe, I walked out into the hallway and climbed up the stairs entering the kitchen. A large group was expected back from a mission today and a celebratory party was to be held. As usual there would be a lot of drinking and a lot of female hosts were coming, two for each man I heard. My job was to prepare the food and alcohol, waiting upon a hundred people was no easy feat.

'Ten-chan! Another bottle of sake, quick!' True to Kabuto's word, these men weren't as bad as I had imagined. They treated me with mutual respect and sometimes I forgot they were ruthless killers - except for the fact that I had to wash their blood stained clothes. 'Hai' I called out and swiftly made my way towards the kitchen, balancing a tray of dirty dishes and sake bottles. I had become good at this, so much so that I thought perhaps my movements were more fluid now than when I was jounin. Picking up a new tray I piled more sake bottles and pre-pared platters on it before making my way out. It seemed the rumor was true, the women easily outnumbered the men, some dressed in traditional kimonos with white powder on the faces and swinging ornaments from their waxed hair, where as others dressed in fishnet stockings, short, tight dresses, fake eyelashes and dangerous heels. It must've been around 11 I deduced from their soberness though I knew this wouldn't last long.

I placed the sake on the table, the girls would pour it, and moved on. Although there was supposed to be two women for each man it seemed at least ten were clustered around one man, Uchiha, easily the favorite among the women who forgot their job of keeping _all_ the men happy in the room. Besides his appearance I suppose they enjoyed his young age of only seventeen, wanting to be the one to corrupt his 'innocence' perhaps. The others would often feign annoyance at the Uchiha for stealing their girls. I was unsurprised to find him indifferent to the company (playing with his hair, rubbing their thighs against his, hands roaming underneath his robe) downing another sake, blank faced as always. I placed a platter of fruit on his table and another bottle of sake. I saw him glance up at me but ignored it as another table had cheers all round. They would need some more alcohol soon.

* * *

A/n: Hmm...you know i really hate doing chapter stories, too easy to lose motivation and your train of thought. I'll try my best to keep on track with this one though, because there simply isnt enough sasuten.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Next chapter up! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters currently in this story.

* * *

Hanging up clothes to dry and taking them down again was almost the only time I had outside the complex each day. Thirty four (only three had died in the time I had been here) men meant a lot of washing. Fortunately I was also left alone to do this, though Kabuto made it clear that there were always guards forming a perimeter around the hideout. Most of this time was spent soaking up the sun, living underground had turned my skin to a deathly white and I had to squint to see. At first I had also thought about Konoha, my dead parents, my comrades and friends, were they looking for me? But those thoughts stopped after a while. Wishing for them to come was like wishing for their death.

As I took down a large bed sheet, I forced myself to bite down a gasp though I knew he saw my eyes widen. The Uchiha was standing right in front of me, arms crossed, black eyes staring into my own, analyzing me? His stealth was god-like and I cursed him for it. 'Follow me,' he said simply before turning away from me and casually walking in some direction away from the complex. I quickly folded the linen, placed it in the basket and jogged to catch up with him. Following reasonable orders was also part of my job. We walked for quite some time, surely out of the perimeter and I wondered if Uchiha had planned this. I wondered what he wanted with me, usually the other nins would just pin up a note somewhere. When we stopped we were in the middle of the forest and my curiosity grew, perhaps he wanted to kill me? I smiled at the thought.

He turned around to face me, to analyze me again, looking for the perfect place to scar me I thought. He signaled for my absolute silence and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, imagining what would happen next. Katana? Chidori? A vital hit? The silence engulfed both of us. When the suspense became unbearable I slowly began to open my eyes. Uchiha was still in front of me, his eyes were closed too, eyebrows slightly knitted, a frown of concentration on his face. Then I understood. He was searching for followers, witnesses, or anybody for that matter. I was going to decay here and let the tress soak up my nutrients. My body would never be found. 'Sit' he said when he was satisfied we were alone. I did, and to my surprise he did too, leaning against the trunk of a tree. I frowned. If he wasn't going to kill me then what? I shot him a questioning look. He ignored it so we sat in silence. He brought me out here, he can start the conversation.

'Yesterday,' he finally began 'I wanted to ask you something…'

I nodded in recognition. A long silence followed and I wondered why he was so hesitant.

'I need your…' another pause. More silence. His eyes were gazing at a tree across from us, at the intricate details of the bark, avoiding my gaze.

'Just say it,' I said breaking the silence. I had many more chores to finish before nightfall and his hesitance made me uneasy.

'I need your…_bodily functions_'. It came out awkwardly and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. He led me all the way here, and ensured there were no witnesses to ask me to do what? _Clean his room_?

'A note would've been adequa-'

'It's not that.' It seemed silence favored us. He released a sigh and shifted his attention to me. I prepared myself for what was next. 'You know about the Uchiha massacre?' I slowly nodded still uncomprehending his intent. 'Itachi and I are the only people alive in this world who have the sharingan. That's excluding Kakashi since it was medically given to him. As an individual, I have one goal and that is to kill my brother. As a _clan member_ however, I have another obligation – that is to pass on our blood limit.' I nodded in understanding, recalling the Hyuuga's early marriages for this reason. 'Orochimaru is of no more use to me now, I have surpassed him and merely waste my time remaining here anymore but my clan obligation is preventing me from hunting down and killing my brother. I need to pass on my family gene, to pass on the sharingan, in case both of us are killed…'

'Then go find some prostitute and pay her some money.' My tone was blunt and uncaring, the way it had been since I submitted to being the maid.

He raised an eyebrow. 'They sleep with too many men, how would I know it's my child?' It was strange hearing "my child" slip out of his mouth, he himself was only seventeen.

'Then find some girl on the street-'

'Not possible, they lack chakra and basic shinobi skills necessary to operate the sharingan.'

'Then a kunoichi from a hidden village?'

'Do you think any village would be willing to just give me one of their kunoichi? I'm a missing nin remember'

'Then what do you want me to do about it?' Silence ensured. His gaze held mine. _Oh…_

'But my chakra's been dispelled-'

'You've been here for less than six months, with time it'll re-generate. You're plain looking so you don't stand out and your analytical and physical ability is adequate. I'm offering your freedom in return for your services. Orochimaru's in a weak state at the moment. I'll kill him, get us out and you to somewhere safe though that place can't be Konoha. It's merely an agreement.'

Silence again. 'Freedom for my services' huh? Suddenly he stood. 'We need to get back. You can give me an answer later. I trust you can hold your tongue.'

He held my gaze for a moment before leading the way back.

* * *

Freedom. Ever since I had arrived at the complex I had always waited for my death, I had stopped dreaming of freedom when I stopped willing my comrades to find me, the word felt foreign. I had prepared myself for death, cut off emotions of happiness, longing and that alike, for eternal peace. I thought I was ready, but since Uchiha's words stirred up such a storm, obviously not. His words had pierced my mind and I hated him for it. I idly swept the hallway ensuring no dust escaped my broom, a perfectionist by nature, contemplating the offer.

I remembered a time in Konoha, in the academy when all the girls, from my grade and the grade below, no, _every grade_, had gathered outside a specific classroom during class break. Why? Because Hyuuga and Uchiha were in that room, starring each other down. God, all the girls in Konoha would kill to sit next to either of them. And now one of them was asking _me_ to bear his child, Tenten, the girl with the buns, the girl with the weapons, the orphan. The broom clattered to the floor before I realized it had even left my hand. I stood frozen as the dust swirled at the disturbance. No! I had forgotten Konoha! _No no no no_. I felt panic grip me as nostalgia hit me. Deep breathes, deep breathes. There was no point thinking about Konoha, even Uchiha said there was no way I could go back there. Even so, it seemed death was out of the equation. I cursed the Uchiha again as I continued sweeping.

* * *

I forced a smile as a set the plate in front of the nin. He grunted a thanks and I bowed before making my way back towards the kitchen. Because of everyone's varying schedules, dinner was held at different times; this meant on a normal night, I spent about five hours in the kitchen alone. It seemed my decision was based on only one thing now: cooking, washing, cleaning for the rest of my life, or a future of uncertainty and freedom. This place wasn't bad, I was fed, protected and sheltered but it sapped away my energy, vitality. I wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline again, the air rushing past me as a leaped from branch to branch, the whistle and satisfying thud of throwing a weapon.

I was only nineteen though. Way too young to have a child by social standards, I wondered if Uchiha had considered this. I was ready to leave, but was I ready for _motherhood_? Uneasiness flooded through me at the thought and I looked down at my abdomen. Accepting his offer would make me nothing more than a prostitute, _dirt_. But given the choice of now or never? The decision was clear.

'Egg noodle soup!'

'Hai' I called out, a feeling of anticipation which I hadn't felt for three months coursing through me. I would make the best egg noodle soup this guy had ever tasted. Who knew? It might be his last.

* * *

There was a single knock on my door and a second later, Uchiha came into view.

'I'll do it.' He nodded as if he knew that would've been my answer. I cursed him again.

* * *

A/n and there's the plot. should i put a lemon in? thanks to fanggirl002 for encouraging words too.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: two updates in one day! my best so far! its coz i have a day off school and yeh, avoiding studying for exams ;D I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved with this story so far.

* * *

'Pack what you need and I'll come back for you.'

'What?'

'We're leaving, tonight,' and with that he turned on his heel, leaving me to overcome the shock alone. When that happened, I could think only one thought: _cocky brat_. Nevertheless I gathered the few belongings I had on a towel and tied it together. I changed my clothes to the best traveling wear I had, black pants and a loose fitting black t-shirt, put on my sandals, and waited.

* * *

I was woken with a shout right outside my door and I jumped alert. Peaking outside I realized it was chaos. The smoke made it hard to see, burning my eyes, constricting my throat. I quickly shut the door and threw my bed sheets at the base, hoping it would slow the smokes invasion. Voices were still shouting, incoherent, some panicked, some angered. I felt useless, waiting for Uchiha to come. Or would the smoke kill me first? I realized like this, my survival was based on trust. The trust of someone I had no reason to trust. I cursed at the Uchiha, and then at myself. I had been so happy when I was twelve and moved out of the orphanage, I thought I was independent…no, I still was.

Determined, I tied a scarf around mouth, picked up my bundle of belongings and opened the door. Keeping low, I ran to the stairs, taking them 3 at a time, adrenaline replacing chakra. The smoke was worse up here and my breathing came out in short gasps. Down one corridor was the way out, down another was towards the fire. Without another thought I choose the one with the fire. Keep breathing, keep breathing. Up another flight of stairs, past the origin of the fire. As I rounded another corner I saw blood. Accustomed to the sight, my only thought was, Uchiha was here. I quickly searched the body, pleased when I found a couple of kunai and shuriken, their familiarity washing away any lingering doubts of my decision.

I pushed the next set of doors open and froze. It was the training arena, a place I was forbidden to enter. Its high walls were tainted with blood and bodies littered the ground, one mutilated to a horrific extent. Dispelling the image from my mind I searched their bodies for more weapons, disappointed to find none. As I was about to exit the arena a gruff hand took me by the shoulder. On impulse I grabbed the arm, bent my legs and shifted my weight forward. If it were a normal man, he would've gone flying and crashed into a wall. Unfortunately this was a nin, a _skilled missing_ nin. He anticipated the move and grabbed my neck, lifting me off the floor, flinging me to the wall opposite. Pain seared from my back as I slumped to the floor, coughing out blood, vision hazy.

'You bitch!' He roared advancing towards me again. He was one of the bigger nin, often the idol or bigger brother of newbies, and he was angry. Lifting me up by the neck again, he kneed me in the stomach and I blanched forward, spewing more blood onto the floor. A punch to the right, then the left. A chakra infused kick would've gotten him off me, would've been enough to make a decent fight. I felt my body slam against the wall again, my head colliding hard, white light crossing my vision. _No!_ 'would've's wouldn't save me, think! His big hand was firmly secured around my neck. Think! Slowly my oxygen supply was being cut off and black dots appeared from no where. THINK! As my hands squirmed, panicked, I felt a tip of a blade. Yes! The kunai damnit! Without wasting anymore time the gripped the kunai and drove it hard into his shoulder.

He released my throat and stumbled back in surprised. As I sucked in the air with big, short breathes on all fours however, I was disappointed. The injury didn't seem to have an effect on him at all. He merely pulled the kunai out and smiled sadistically. He flung the kunai at me. There was only 4.3 meters between us. There was no way it could miss. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to hit, admitting defeat.

_Ka-ching! Thunk!_

Surprised, I looked up, my head enflamed with pain at the quick movement. As I had predicted, on the wall on my side a kunai pinned another to the wall by its ring. I turned around, just in time to see the nin drop to the floor, blood making quick progress across his shirt as his eyes became glazed. A black shadow stood above him, just starring for a minute before turning to me.

'I thought I told you I would come get you,' he said, his tone slightly accusing, but I was too spent to reply, or to argue has he lifted me onto his back and ordered me to hold our bags. The next thing I knew the wind was in my hair, my fringe whipping wildly in my face as Uchiha sped, with chakra infused soles I thought bitterly, us out of the arena and through the many corridors, some empty, some with bodies. With a burst we crashed out into the night air, its sweet smell bringing back my sense of alertness. Turning back I saw the complex was heavily damaged, the west wing completely collapsed and the southern end engulfed in flames. The sight was soon replaced with trees but my eyes caught a flash of white.

'The perimeter men are following us' I murmured though he probably already knew. Without losing speed or grace, he maneuvered me around his waist so I was in front of him – a position used for protecting clients when on body guard missions. I shot a glare at him but poked my head to look behind us. Sharingan or not, Uchiha couldn't see behind him. There were five of them in a V formation, they were trying to surround us. Dipping forwards once again I rummaged through my shirt, much to Uchiha's annoyance I noticed, and found the remaining one kunai and three shuriken. Looking back once again, I prayed my aim was still up to scratch, and released one of the shuriken.

_Thud!_

The shuriken embedded itself into a tree and the followers smirked in arrogance, before one of them dropped into the darkness below. In their confusion I released another one. The shuriken shot out, nipping one member in the neck before arcing and stabbing another in the back. Both stopped their pursuit. Two left. After overcoming their shock they changed tactic, weaving in and out trees to avoid my weapons but at the expense of speed. It was no use however, I had trained myself, days and nights after the first chunin exam, after my humiliation, to hit _any_ target, regardless of the obstacles and environment. With a satisfying cry, the last of our followers dropped away and I turned my head forwards again.

'If you slice open a specific artery in the neck, the blood flow to the brain will stop immediately. Four seconds you'll pass out, one minute, you'll die of blood loss,' I explained to my carrier, I had a feeling he wanted to know though he didn't voice the question. I saw his slight nod of approval perhaps before I blacked out.

* * *

A/n: what do you think? good scene? Many thanks to Rossell for the encouraging words and suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: avoiding geography this time. I do not own any of the characters involved in this story yet. Enjoy!

* * *

I groaned in pain as consciousness returned to me. Immediately I wished it hadn't. My head seared terribly and I could feel the throbbing. I let out a pathetic whimper as I clutched my head, body curling into a ball. When the pain subsided enough, or perhaps I grew accustomed to the pain, I opened my eyes to see a window, its curtains drawn. On the table beside me I found a glass of water and two tablets. In relief I jerked my body towards it only to groan again as I felt the aching numbness in my stomach, arms and legs. Opting for a slower, less painful approach, I sluggishly rolled on to my stomach and propped myself on all fours before swiping at the glass and medicine, downing it all in one gulp.

When the headache seemed to recede a little, with some difficultly and cringing, I managed to position myself against the headboard, my back leaning against it for support. My eyes scanned the roomed taking in my surroundings and quickly concluding I was in a motel room, as made obvious by the 'do not disturb' sign hanging on the door. Uneasiness rushed through me and I wondered if _we_ would be using it soon. To my relief however, Uchiha wasn't here although there was a take out box sitting on the coffee table. At the sight my stomach howled and I wondered how many days I had been out.

Carefully, as to not to anger my screaming limbs any further, I edged out of the bed and took one ungraceful step closer to salvation. A jingling of keys and a second later Uchiha entered the room with his usual emotionless face. With a nod signaling his acknowledgment of my existence, he slipped past the coffee table and helped himself to a glass of water, as if mocking me. I cursed at him and continued towards the box again like a grandma with a serious hip problem. I could feel his gaze on me, amused maybe at my pathetic state but I didn't care to turn around at his pleasure. When I finally made it to the box I moaned in annoyance. Noodles, I would need chopsticks damnit!

I turned around and spotted them, next to Uchiha of course. Following my gaze he picked a pair up and threw them towards me and on instinct I reached out to catch them. _Bad move_. I gritted my teeth, as my muscles groaned in protest and shot Uchiha one of my worst glares before plopping myself on the sofa and answering my stomach's pleas.

'We'll move again when your chakras comes back, or, when you can walk properly again.'

'Move where?' I asked, ignoring the jibe.

'We'll cut through fire country and move down along the river fire boarder. There's a town next to the sea where no one would think of looking. It's in fire nation too.'

I was surprised to hear that I would be living in fire country, it was the last place, besides sound, that I thought he would have me. Instead I said, 'Konoha liaises a lot with Suna now, we'll be crossing the routine path.'

'Routine makes them predictable for us now doesn't it?' but then again that was to my knowledge, _three – four months old knowledge_. I didn't mention this to Uchiha though, if he was as smart as everyone said he was, he would've already known. I was curious as to why he chose such a location however didn't bother to voice the question. The answer would come in time. Instead I positioned myself on the floor and began stretching my tense muscles. If we were still in sound nation, which I was pretty sure we were judging by the décor, Orochimaru's men, what's left of them, would still be hunting for our blood. I was slowing Uchiha down like excess baggage and I hated the feeling.

* * *

We left the day after, as I ignored my aching pains, determination flowing through me. I had deduced if we stayed any longer, our risk of being found increased thirty percent with each day. Although my chakra was still weak, basics such as running, I was capable of. Team Gai had always been the fastest genin group and I had honed my efficiency and stamina to ensure _I_ wouldn't be the one to tarnish that reputation. On my shoulders I hefted a light travelling back pack containing sleeping gear, enough food and drink for a few days, and some of the clothes I had brought with me from the complex. A dark cloak was draped around my shoulders with a hood to obscure my identity if needed. In its folds, courtesy of Uchiha and much to my delight, were basic shinobi tools, kunai, shuriken, wiring, explosive tags, and a basic medical kit.

We dashed through the forest, branch after branch, fleeing invisible enemies. I relished the feeling of the wind whipping around me, one which I had often taken for granted before, and the silent mystery of the trees surrounding us. Ahead leading the way was Uchiha, never slowing but never out of reach, his coat flapping wildly around him. According to my analysis we were passing through fire country now. Wearily, I cast a glance around us in case a patrol group was near by. An encounter with Konoha nin would be greatly unfavorable.

By midday we were moving fast along the river fire boarder; having only stopped for two breaks so far, both, ashamedly, called by me. Uchiha was nonchalance, agreeing each time though any form of physical exhaustion was did not appear on his being. I cursed at him for that, for making everything look so damn easy. At this rate we would reach our destination my midnight and I wondered if that was a record. Such a distance in Konoha would've been given at least four days to complete a mission. I realized though, with one look at his face, glowing with fierce determination controlled by practiced patience, Uchiha was hungry. _Hungry for revenge_.

* * *

The town was bigger than I had expected. We arrived a little later than I had anticipated having had to take a detour to avoid a genin group; I wondered if I knew who the sensei was. Despite this, the town was still lively, at least in the red district where drunken brawls were taking place and women hosts and prostitutes eyed the Uchiha, even if he had his hood on, and yet somehow _I_ got to do 'the deed'. The thought was pushed out of my mind as fast as it had come. I wondered why he had chosen such a location, the town was about half the size of Konoha, _surely_ it would be monitored by government officials who reported to the Hokage.

Nevertheless we walked past the entertainment district with its glowing neon lights and finally, to a quiet, more secluded area, where only the rich could afford to live by the looks of it. All the two story houses were surrounded by a wall, a large wooden door guarding the entrance. Finally we stopped walking, in front of a name plate titled _'Uchiha'_. Involuntarily I shivered and regretted it instantly when my 'team mate' shot me a sideward glance before pushing the door open and stepping inside. Ever since the massacre, everything associated to Uchiha was deemed mysterious, sacred, _haunted_. I took in a breath before following suit.

The garden was a simple one, a gravel path twisting past various small shrubs and a pond, leading up to the wooden veranda and entrance way covered in cobbwebs. I wondered who were the last people to visit such a place and silently sent a pray to the ancestors out of superstition. The interior was much the same, dark, wooden, traditional, dust only made visible by the lingering moonlight. Dumping his bag on the floor, Uchiha tore off his cloak and literally fell onto the tatami mats. It seemed he was susceptible to exhaustion after all, even if it didn't show. I knew he would be the only one getting any shut eye tonight though; the place I was suppose to call home sent another shiver down my spine.

* * *

A/n: Thanks to the people who reviewed! I instantly started another chapter once i read them :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: i said i wasn't satisfied with the last one so i redid it. I think this ones a little bit better though its lacking Sasuten interaction. Don't worry that'll come soon enough. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

From my exhaustion I ended up sleeping, though it was often disturbed by shivers, imaginary or not. I groaned as morning came faster than expected. Light streamed in from the floor to ceilings windows, a wooden balcony outside framing a mess of an abandoned garden. I didn't have time to explore any further before I was asked by Uchiha to buy some necessities, and food. I was curious as to why he didn't go himself, opting instead to draw me a general map of the districts and thrusting a wad of cash into my hands. At first I thought it solely because of his identity, wearing a black hooded cloak during the day would seem rather suspicious, but then I noticed a stiffness in his step, his tight lipped expression and I couldn't help but let a smirk cross my face. Having learnt my lesson a few days ago, I stretched out my muscles before drooping off, Uchiha however, didn't. _Oh the wonders of karma_. With a sadistic smile on my face I left the residence, following the roughly drawn map to the market district. Uchiha didn't see me out.

The market was very different from Konoha's. It was an open market, stalls made from crates, boxes, up turned washing baskets littered the street, vegetables, lentils, rolls of material of every kind coming at you from all directions, all on one street! Behind the stalls were the actual shops, meat hanging in the windows, posters of specials, phone cards, lottery tickets. And was it crowded! Mostly of older women (though there were men sitting on every available curb smoking cigarettes and kids dashing wildly with trading cards in their hands), shoving me in every which direction as they weaved through the crowd, expert knowledge of where the freshest produce would be. But then this was to be expected, it was a Saturday morning, specials day. Taking in the smell of exotic fruits, smoke, human sweat and street food, I manned up, ready to take on my freedom.

* * *

Upon returning to the Uchiha house I couldn't help but stray, taking the long path instead, curiosity getting to the best of me. Kiryoshi, the town, was much rowdier than Konoha, less organized, more obscure. Rubbish littered the streets, a rotting stench leaked from drains, apartments stuck together at odd angles. And yet people of all sorts seemed to live here. I passed a flock of elegant women dressed in colorful silks, laughing behind slender hands, while ragged, unshaven men surrounded them, offering suspicious company. Men in suits walked side by side with fishermen, monks, gypsies, otaku's. To be taken out from isolation to such a diverse place, I couldn't help but feel displaced, ignorant of the customs, manners and appropriate behavior. I kept my head low, avoided eye contact and became invisible while my keen eyes picked up every detail.

There were no ninja in this town it seemed. I did pass a shinobi school however, and presumed if they achieved the rank of genin, they continued studies elsewhere. This was good, but I was still weary as I passed the town hall, next to it, a police station. Beyond that, an old large library and a post office. The fastest way out of the town from the Uchiha house would mean passing this area but it seemed this would be perhaps the most inconvenient, the roofs were too far apart, some made of corrugated steel, easy to slip, too many possible witnesses below, not to mention the policemen constantly going in and out of the blue, round building despite the 'recruiting!' poster I saw outside. I eyed two male officers walking down the steps, zoning in on their belts. A canister most probably filled with capsicum spray, the iconic baton and handcuffs, a small, short knife, flash light and walkie talkie. _Pathetic_. I moved on.

Escaping southwards and even eastward would lead us to the ocean, it would take a minimum of three hours of chakra infused high speed skimming of reach land again, a single slip up and it could mean drowning. Such a route is best avoided. I deduced the best way out of Kiryoshi would mean slipping into River country, flying over the open market and entertainment district. The unstable houses would prove a hindrance for those without prior knowledge slowing, if not eliminating unwanted followers. I would have to look into that. In River country we could also avoid Konoha nin. Satisfied with my draft emergency escape route I made my way back to the Uchiha house.

* * *

It was empty when I arrived and I wondered where Uchiha had got to, visiting old friends perhaps? I quickly dumped the groceries on the kitchen floor, moving to open every available curtain and some windows, before packing them away. After a lousy attempt of dusting downstairs, with some trepidation, I made my way up the creaky stairs, pausing stiffly with each sound. There were five wooden doors, western style, each with silver knobs, each as daunting as the last. Never in my life had I relied on flipping a coin or a child's song to choose which route to take, which drink to buy, which door to pick and I wouldn't rely on those now. Decisions based on such chance proved insecurity, weakness and risked lives in the shinobi world. Picking the door which had been used most often, made obvious by the scuff marks at the bottom, I pushed it open gently.

It was a bathroom, western styled with a shower, bath, sink and toilet. On the window sill sat dead lavender flowers, at least for seventeen years I guessed. I threw them in the bin as I opened the window, with some difficultly, to freshen the room. Rust had fused the sinks faucets and I made I mental note to replace them. Grabbing a hand towel and a window cleaner from the cupboard below, I moved to clean the mirror, relieved as the grit gave way easily.

I caught glimpses at my reflection, and although I didn't consider myself vain, took time to analyze it. In sound I was given only ten minutes to shower before the boys took over, the mirror there was cracked, probably by one who didn't want to see the scars on his face. It was like it had always been, if not on the tired side. Auburn hair was twisted messily into two buns, some strands flying around my neck, a long fringe framing my face, it had grown in Sound and I relied on pins to keep in out of my eyes. My cheeks were sunken and my skin, as pale as I had even seen it although it was dusted with dirt and sweat. My eyes reflected the sunlight, revealing flecks of gold in my predominately brown eyes. It seemed I was indeed the epitome of 'plain looking' and I was proud of it. Besides my dexterity with weapons, my appearance was the main reason of my success in uncover assassination missions. It also meant I was never hinted by officials to sleep with them for a promotion.

After replacing a toilet roll and spraying down the sink, shower and bath I exited the bathroom and made my way to the door furthest away from the bathroom. As I expected the room was the master bedroom and had its own bathroom. I opened the window and closet before also spraying down the sink and shower and wiping the mirror. I noticed Uchiha's gear was dumped on the king size bed and cursed him for his self important attitude which seemed to plague all males. Nevertheless I moved to dust the drawers, lamp and bedside tables when I noticed a slightly open draw underneath the bed.

Seeing this was my new residence, I pushed away the feeling of apprehension and opened the drawer finding a single bound book with no form of dust on it. My curiosity piqued and I opened it, hearing the pages groan with annoyance. Inside on the first page was a team photo, Uchiha's team photo stuck messily in place with sticky tape in two corners. I unconsciously smiled at the familiar faces, our team had bonded with the Konoha nine a lot, even after Uchiha left, as Gai considered Kakashi his rival and we were the only team in our grade to pass the genin test. I sighed and wondered how they were all doing. I wondered if Uchiha ever felt this, the feeling of being so physically close, but miles away. As I looked over his young face I realized probably not, it seemed bastard-ship started early.

As I flipped the page my eyes met a family photo, two adults with two children, their ages approximately twelve and six. The woman, presumably Uchiha's mother, was incredibly pretty, hair done messily in a bun and wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossoms sewn on in white thread with sequence, her smile and posture proving her high breeding. Beside her was a ragged man, unshaven but considerably handsome by social standards, arm wrapped protectively around the woman, kind eyes starring towards me. I was surprised that Uchiha had not blacked or scratched out Itachi's face, as I had anticipated. The eldest child held a cool, calculating gaze, eyes reflecting intelligence, and great ambitions. It seemed obvious to me he was going to go wrong with the air of self importance he emitted but I suppose his relations were too wrapped up in his achievements and family pride that they missed his insolent attitude. As my eyes wandered to six year old Uchiha a slight click was heard and my head snapped to attention. Replacing the photo book exactly as it had been, sliding the draw back exactly as it had been, I slipped out of the room silently and made my way downstairs.

I found him in the kitchen, washing a glass before pouring himself melon juice. I didn't offer a greeting, he didn't expect one.

'I went to talk to the council' I raised an eyebrow but allowed him to continue. 'Water and electricity should be back in an hour.'

'Ah. No questions asked?'

'Officials are pretty damn corrupt here, a little bit of blackmail and money and their at your feet'

'Neighbors?'

'People know not to stick their heads into Uchiha business.'

'When are you leaving?' It sounded rude, like I was kicking him out of his own house but then again I wasn't obliged to be nice to him nor did he seem to care.

'A week, I need to gather info.' I was surprised he would delay himself that long, yet also wished it was longer. There was no doubt, by the end of the week, an Uchiha heir would be conceived.

* * *

A/n: any better? not much happened in this chapter i know but be expectant! lemon in 7th chapter! sorry i haven't updated much but yeh, exam results put me into a depressing mood. Oh well im on my way to being fired up again so not to worry! Many thanks to reviewers as well :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/n So for once I'm running early and I just couldn't wait till the first of July to get this out for you guys to read. It's the longest chapter I've made yet, because I had to somehow link the old chapters 1-5 to the revised chapter 7 I made. I guess it's a little rushed but I'm proud of it. Oh yes, I'm from Australia so obviously Australian/ British English used even though spell check on Fanfic keeps flagging me as wrong lol.

Hope you all enjoy! And with this, I am officially back ;D

* * *

Job hunting was not something shinobi were taught. Death, war, and increasing crime rates always ensured shinobi were needed at all times. So when finally confronted with a day out to find a job, after cleaning, fixing and repairing everything possible at the Uchiha house, I was at a loss. Meandering along street after street I thought of the possibilities. I knew, of course nothing could, and ever would replace my former job. It had become a part of who I was. But now, as a nin on the run, was not the time to go chasing ambitions. I needed a civilian job, low key, nothing too serious. Something which involved hands. Mastering in weapons had given me rough scarred hands, but they were deft, quick and itched to be used.

_Weapons!_ Black smith? No…there were no shinobi in this town, and I would never make weapons for crime syndicate and the police didn't look like they even know how to use any. Black smith was out of the question.

Speaking of crime, I had found myself into the all too popular red light district although now it was deserted, except for the stench of alcohol and untold indecencies. Rubbish littered the street and the place looked uncharacteristically dull and boring...except for a bright poster barely hanging on the door of 'Royal Casino' just ahead of me. As usual, curiosity grabbed the better of me and I trudged up the once lavish, now worn red carpeted stairway.

_Exclusive One Night Show Only!_

_The Ladies of Baladere Show_

_49 stunning women ready and willing to entertain you!_

_Enjoy a night of dancing, singing, and who knows what else.._

Obviously last nights' entertainment poster. I sighed and let my head fall against the door with a dull thud. _What was I doing?_ In frustration I tore down the poster and watched it sail slowly to the ground…Hold on! Behind the poster a faded, crummy piece of paper had the words-

_Hiring:_

_Bartender_

_Must be able to work whenever required_

_Inquire within_

Bar tending! Bar tending was something I could do! I had served 33 men every night at Orochimaru's hideout, how hard could mixing a few drinks and throwing a few shakers about be? It was perfect! The pay would be high, the hours ridiculous, the company questionable but it was perfect! Information about anyone and anything always had a place where ever alcohol was around, and information was something that I needed. About Sound nin, about Konoha nin. I groaned in annoyance. Why hadn't I thought of it before?

Without further thought I pulled the door open and stepped inside. Indeed, the advertisement was old, the position might've been filled already, but it was worth a shot. Right now anything was worth a shot.

'Excuse me? Is anyone here? I'm here to inquire about the bar tending job…'

No reply. I scanned the room while the musky stench of old cigarette smoke filled my nostrils. Pachinko slots filled the once majestic room but ten years down the track and with no flashing lights or noise coming out of the hundred odd machines', it looked like a long forgotten amusement park. Neither the silence nor the stench was enough to deter me however and I cautiously made my way to the back and found what I was looking for. Stairs downwards with the faint glow of a light.

'Ahem, Excuse me!'

No reply. With trepidation I glided down the stairs and found myself in a lobby. To one end were glamorous double arch doors, through which revealed a cat walk like stage which threaded through the audience of empty stools, lounges and booths. Opposite to this room was reception desk, also deserted. But just on the other end of the desk was an open door from which light streamed through. Without a second thought I walked through the door and down the hallway till finally coming to a stop in front of a blurred glass door from which muffled voices came from. I gave the door two quick knocks, and half a second later it swung open and it would've hit me if I hadn't jumped back out of instinct.

'God damn where ya been Muira? The boss was gett-'

The first thing I noticed about him was his incredibly neat appearance - cleanly shaved face, crisp shirt and perfectly ironed tan _plaid pants_. The second was that he was incredibly tall and built, quite contrary to my expectations of a short and squat, tired and wasted owner who pulled the strings around this place. But then my eyes wandered to the scene behind him, to the two, three other men behind him and the bags of...were they...?-

'Who the fuck are you?'

My attention was forced back onto Plaid Pants but he had caught sight of what I was looking at and I knew I was in trouble. A second later I was hauled into the room pushed onto a seat.

'Boss we got a looker.'

To my left I found my short and squat (and obese) man in charge, but he obviously wasn't tired or wasted, rather he was decked with gold, chains around his neck, rings, earrings, and even, I noticed, a gold tooth. I was sure he was analysing me behind the shades, as were the two other men in the room - a slinky man, pale skin but oil slick black hair, and a man slouching in the corner, slightly shorter in stature when compared to Plaid Pants but equally as built. He wore a yellow bandanna on his head.

A quick glance at the huge bags, or rather bins around the room confirmed my worst fears. I had walked in on a drug deal.

'Umm...I'm obviously in the wrong place, you see I was just interested in the bar tending position but since it seems the position's already been filled I'll just be-' As I rose to my feet I was roughly pushed down by Plaid Pants again.

'_Oh no_, you're in the right place now honey,' he said with a smile.

'Boss, what should we do with her?' It was Bandanna who spoke this time.

A snort. 'Kill her or sell her. But we can't have her here in case the coppers come looking.' He gave a dismissive nod and instantly Plaid Pants pulled me up and pushed me against the wall, his hand on my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

'I'll have to test her out before we can put her on the market.'

I struggled against his grip, but it was no use. Perhaps some chakra-

No wait. If I used chakra they would know I'm a kunoichi, my cover would be blown.

'Do what you want. Just take it outside.'

Plaid Pants grinned and forced my hands behind my back and pushed me forward, back out of the room. I struggled against his grip but to no avail. I jerked left, then right, in an attempt to break free, but Plaid Pants just pinned me up against the hall way wall, face first. I felt his breath on my back and grit my teeth in disgust and he pushed himself up against me and pinched my rear end with his free hand.

'Now, now honey. Let's not get impatient,' he cooed into my ear.

With him in close range I chanced a backward kick, hitting him dead on the shin. Although it didn't do much damage, the moment's reaction was enough for him to loosen his grip. I took the chance immediately and wriggled my hands out and gave a quick elbow jab. As it hit his rock hard chest I knew it would have done little damage compared to a chakra infused one. Months of captivity had worn down my muscles and they hadn't come back to full strength yet. As he was distracted through, I shot another low kick, jabbing his ankle, before I slammed my entired body weight back into him, as hard as I could and broke free as he stumbled back. Then I ran for it.

As I turned out of the hallway, back into the lobby, I noticed both Plaid Pants and Bandanna charging after me. It seemed my stunt had only bought me a second and another pursuer. Shit. I picked up my speed.

My legs were pumping as I flew up the stairs, two at a time, three at a time. As I caught sight of the first pachinko machine a hand, intending to grab my foot, tripped me and I stumbled and rolled out into the gambling hall. A second to grasp my bearings was a second too late. I was hauled up by the collar, and barely had the chance to identify my attacker, Bandanna, before a fist sent me flying through the air. My fall was cushioned by the crates I flew into, but that did little to ease the pain. I was crouched on all fours, just to the side of the bar at the back, further away from the exit.

I could hear Bandanna 'tch' in disappointment, but only his steps were echoing in my mind. _Ten meters away, seven...Get up Tenten! Get up!_

'Now, now Ren. Don't go breaking our toy before she goes up for sale. A young girl like her could fetch quite the sum in the black market.' Shit. Plaid Pants had caught up.

I shook my head, the blow had done some serious damage, I still couldn't quite see yet until...wait! Without a second thought I grabbed the three apples which had rolled out in front of me from the now broken crates, and flung them at Bandanna. Plaid Pants laughed at my feeble attempt to defend myself until the apples exploded on impact with Bandanna's head (A/N imagine the force needed to throw an apple at short range to wall and have in explode to bits. Pretty painful I think.). Bandanna's head recoiled and he roared out as acid flew into his eyes.

'What the-' Plaid Pants began but I heard no more as I was already gone, past the swinging doors and into the kitchen.

I had seconds. There was no time to analyse. I hopped onto the prep bench and swung myself through to the gap so that I found myself on the other side, a line of stoves just in front of me. I turned left. Yes! There was a railing at the end, and beyond it I could just make out the top part of a door. But that was as far as I got before the _entire_ prep bench came ramming at me. It caught me by the hip and I was thrown upwards onto the stove. Boxes, pans and sieves rained down on me from the prep benches top shelves. My vision was obscured but I made out the shape of Plaid Pants holding the tilted prep bench in place just to the right of me, and his hand reaching through the gap for..._Oh god!_ It was only then I noticed the smell of gas and the lighter in Plaid Pant's hand made my heart skip a beat. The plan had obviously changed to killing me.

_Clack!_

I threw a desperate kick at his hand. It didn't break the bone, as a chakra infused kick would've done, but it was enough to send the lighter flying onto the stove.

'Argh, you BITCH!'

As he fumbled forward, reaching blindly for the lighter, I forced the boxes and pots out of my way and crawled through the tiny space between the tilted prep bench and stove top to the left. I was getting nearer to the exit..._Almost there_-

'Gotcha!'

It was Bandanna, back with a swollen forehead and red, enraged eyes. He had a firm grasp on my arm, and the confined space gave me little room to pull away, until-

_tick!_

We both glanced backwards. Plaid Pants had lit the lighter...

**_BOOM!_**

In the time which I had spent crawling while Plaid Pants had spent fumbling was enough time for the gas to build up on his end. (He had switched it on full blast)

Unfortunately Plaid Pants hadn't noticed and his side of the kitchen erupted in a fire ball. I barely heard a inhumane shriek over the roar of the fire, but I knew what was going to happen next. Bandanna did too and quickly released my arm. However with Plaid Pants no longer supporting the prep bench it swayed unsteadily and began to topple...on to Bandanna's side! But I didn't stay to watch aftermath. The moment I was given some room I leapt off the stove and over the railing, crashing into some downward stairs, before I tumbled out of the door and into the the morning light again. And then-

'FREEZE! POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!'

Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me.

* * *

'I don't believe this! My men have been gathering info for six weeks, planning the stake out for two days, and today we sat our asses from dawn to noon to catch these drug dealers and you're telling me you just waltzed into that club on a whim this morning, caught them in the middle of their business, beat up the hell out of the leader's two right men, set a fire into the kitchen and got the hell out of there alive? BULLSHIT!'

After my lucky escape I had found myself surrounded by members of the police force, and under the order of an Inspector Hashibara I was hauled into the nearest police station and accused of drug smuggling and the alike. Of course when I told the _inspector_ that I was only in there looking for a job, he didn't believe me. I guess luckily, as I was waiting to be processed in the hallway of the police station, Bandanna and Plaid Pants, though neither article of clothing were entirely intact anymore, burst through the doorway, cuffed and pushed along by uniform clad men. Of course it had taken longer to find them amongst the remains of the kitchen, then they had obviously had to have been treated by paramedics first, before being brought to the police station. They were a lot worse for wear compared to when I had last seen them. Their faces ashened, hair singed, blisters and bandages here and there. Their appearance made every head turn.

When Plaid Pants finally caught sight of me down the hall from him he roared in contempt and easily broke away from the officers handling him. He charged me-

'YOU FUCK'N LITTLE RAT! LOOKING FOR A JOB ARE YA? WHAT ARE YOU? UNDERCOVER POLICE? LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FACE! I'LL KILL YOU BITCH! I'LL KIL-'

Of course before he could reach me fifteen policemen were on him, and he was tackled to the ground, his words drowned out.

I saw no more of the scene as elderly man tapped my shoulder and led me into a questioning room. After the ruckus , Inspector Hashibara joined us.

'I told you, I didn't start the fire, the guy wearing plaid pants did.'

'Don't believe her Sir. The fire was obviously lit to destroy any evidence once they found out we were on to them. And this is obviously some ploy so that at least one of them goes free and continues the deals they have going on.'

'Hey! I have nothing to do with those guys! They attacked me! And you want evidence? Fine! Use me! I'll be your witness against them, I'll testify, and whatever the hell else you nee-'

The eldery man held up a hand and the room fell to silence. He peered at me through his glasses, trimmed white mustache twitching every now and then. After a minute or so, he finally spoke.

'What's your name dear?'

'Tenten, Sir' his influence over Hashibara obviously demanded some respect.

'Just Tenten?'

'Yes, Sir'

'And you're...new in town Tenten?'

'Yes, Sir. Just arrived a couple of days ago.'

'Why did you come to Kiryoshi Tenten?'

'Uh...' Obviously telling them I had come here after fleeing a hoard of angry missing nin in Sound was not the way to go. Neither was telling them I was travelling with a Konoha missing nin because of the agreement we made. Damn, why hadn't I thought of a story earlier? 'F-family problems, Sir'

He sighed with a half smile gracing his lips. 'I'm surprised Tenten, I thought you looked smarter than one of those girls who ran away from home, hoping to make big money by selling themselves. You could be so much bett-'

'No! Uh...what I mean is I was only looking at bartending...?' I trailed off. He was sort of right, but in the wrong context. I had sold myself, only to Uchiha, and not as he had imagined. I wondered if he still would've given me the same look if he knew the real story...I bowed my head in shame anyway, until-

_BAM!_

Hashibara slammed his hand on the table, facing the old man.

'Commander! You cannot seriously be thinking she's innocent are you? She literally rolled out of that club when a trade was going on!'

'Inspector, that is enough! If it's evidence you're after Constable Akira has located the bags, and is on his way here. Forensics should be able to get prints out in under an hour and we have twenty policeman in the area looking for the Boss and his caddy, it won't be long till they're found. I will not have you convicting this girl unjustly because she managed to bust a major crime syndicate faster than you and your team! Clearly the incident in the hallway proves she is innocent!

'Bu-'

'Just think! No colleague would burn their comrades face until it is unrecognisable. This is clearly just a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

Hashibara's mouth opened a few times, but then promptly fell shut, his brain still in the process of thinking of an argument. Meanwhile the Commander turned his head back to me.

'Tenten, what you did back there, in my mind, says you aren't meant to work at such a place, in such an area, in such a job. You're fast at thinking, and at moving, and you've got the guts. I think you will fit in perfectly here as one of the police. I'm guessing you didn't get the job at the club, so what do you say?'

I was flabbergasted. W-was he _offering me a job_? My brain quickly recalled the recruitment poster I saw the other day.

'I'll consider it that you've passed the entrance test, but of course you'll still have to undergo training...'

Policing...really? Well it still would provide the infomation flow I needed...but I cringed at the thought of the uniform. My pride would take a harsh battering. Were there any other options? I had only gone to one bar, of course there were plenty more down the entire street but...My pride sighed in defeat.

'I'll do it.'

The commander clapped his hands in delight. 'Excellent! I know you won't let me down. Trust me, I know talent when I see it and you've got handsful-'

_More than you know it_, I thought.

'As for your training I'll be putting you under Inspector Hashibara here, seeing as your already familiar with each oth-'

'Wha-'

'WHAT?' My objection was drowned out by Hashibara's.

'Well I noticed your former apprentice got promoted last week so-'

'So did Ito's!'

'Yes but she's been put in charge of the open day next month since you declined it. Well I still have paper work waiting for me at the central office so I leave Tenten in your hands inspector. My, my, it has been a good day!' The Commander then excused himself and only me and Hashibara remained. Contempt was thick in the air as we eyeballed each other. Hashibara was rather young I noticed, late twenties, with red hair slicked back and a tall sturdy frame. And his eyes told me we obviously hadn't hit it off with each other.

'I don't know what you guys are up to, but I swear I'm gonna nail you down just like I will for those other two knuckle heads out there. So enjoy your freedom Tenten. I promise it won't last long.'

* * *

After the interview I was begrudgingly led to the counter and ordered to fill out a few forms before Hashibara dumped me onto one of his officers to see that I got my uniform issued, and briefed on the police's motto, objective, rules and the alike. It was a long and hell of a boring process, by which the end of left me with less than an once of pride in my system. Policing was _nowhere_ near the job of a kunoichi.

Of course the instant I got home and Uchiha caught sight of me in my new uniform that ounce of pride was decimated into nothingness.

'I walked into a bar hoping to get a job as a bartender but came out with a job offer as a policewoman.' I told him offhandedly as made my way into the house and settled on venting my days' fustration on an apple. I could feel his eyes boring into the back my navy double breasted blazer, which had various symbols on it and silver buttons, as well as my matching navy skirt. Dress uniform was required on days in the office.

Agitation got the better of me as he continued to stare without a word, so I slammed my hand on the bench and moved briskly out of the kitchen with every intention to change out of the ridiculous uniform until his words stopped me-

'It's similar.' he murmured, still staring as I turned round to face him.

'What?'

'It's similar...to Konoha's Police Uniform.'

I glanced down at myself and tried to recall any memory of seeing Konoha police. Of course I knew the village _had_ police, to maintain order amongst the civilians, but they had always been sparse in my memory. I wondered how Uchiha knew.

'Oh it is?'

'Only the symbol's different.' He's looked pointedly at my upper arm.

I hadn't looked at the symbol before. I turned my head to the right and used my left hand to pull on the right sleeve. There was a picture of a chrysanthemum over the silhouette of two knuckle knives crisscrossing each other. Not bad for a symbol I thought.

'What's Konoha's? I've never seen many police there actually...' I confessed while moving to take a seat opposite his.

'You wouldn't anymore. People say its a haunted job.'

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'The Konoha Military Police Force was originally founded by the Second Hokage but then its operation and responsibilities were handed to the Uchiha Clan. Because of that the Konoha police consisted mostly of people of the Uchiha clan, usually older, wiser members, who had families and preferred to stay closer to home rather than travel like shinobi.' As usual, his tone was monotone, but his glazed eyes told me his mind was living in the past again. It was quiet until his expression darkened and he was brought back to the present. He continued, but his voice was noticeably tightened.

'Of course after _that_ happened, overnight the number of policemen dropped by eighty percent and the Hokage had to intervene and appoint a stand-in Comissioner and other higher ups because the previous had all been murdered. Now, the military police force still functions of course, but it's strained by so few numbers, probably due to the strict entrance requirements. Being a part of the police force means you're an elite shinobi, and your role is to monitor the actions and conduct of both shinobi and citizens. Usually shinobi close to retirement are invited to join but dwindling shinobi numbers themselves has meant pushing retirement age up each year.'

I was surprised how much Uchiha knew about the state of affairs in Konoha despite having left village two three years ago. But I was also ashamed of my ignorance of the matter. This was no doubt a sensitive topic for him and I had pryed too much.

'Look Uchiha, if it bothers you I can go in tomorrow, quit and look for another-'

'No...It suits you. It's the responsibility and recognition you deserve, though there are hardly any shinobi in this town. I was just surprised...at how well it suits you.'

It almost felt like a complement.

* * *

The next couple of days were spent doing physical and mental tests at the station. The talk with Uchiha had given me some pride in my new job, as an "elite shinobi", but as I returned to work I realised Kiryoshi obviously had a different standard to Konoha. The town had few shinobi, if any at all, so of course all the policemen were originally civilians.

As such, the tests were a breeze for me, but I made sure not to do _too_ outstandingly, I had a cover to keep. But my ego couldn't help ensuring I bettered Hashibara's result by _at least_ one point, if not more. Of course as my supervisor and mentor he had to oversee my performance, and everytime I shot him a smug look, he'd scoff and turn away. In return my stunt earned me rough treatment on the field, as I was made the caddy of Hashibara's group even though I was better than all of them. What I did lack however, was street knowledge of Kiryoshi, and knowing this was my weakness Hashibara would send me on ridiculous errands across the city, probably hoping I would lose my way and never report back to the police. When I did however, he would slap me with a load of paper work which ensured I wouldn't be able to leave the station till nine.

So after two days I found myself trudging home alone, having eaten a rushed dinner at the desk while doing paper work. And after two days I had come to the conclusion that paper work sucked. That it _really_ sucked. I could take being armed only with a baton and pepper spray (though of course secretly I kept a stash of weapons hidden in my combat uniform, unfortunately with the skirt and blazer combination I'd have to do without) and criminals swearing and spitting at me, but reading a stack of civilians complaints and composing a tactful reply for each was better of me. Of course as a kunoichi I had written and submitted mission reports before but a response to loud neighbours?_ "Attach an exploding note to the offender's window" _was unfortunately an inappropriate reply.

Mentally worn I just wanted to get home and throw off the uniform.

Unfortunately as I was caught up in my thoughts an arm slipped around my head from behind and held a slightly damp cloth to my nose and mouth, whilst the other hand kept me in a head lock.

_'Mmmph!'_

I tried to break free but the constraints of my blazer and skirt prevented much movement. Just as I made a mental note to have the dress uniform redesigned, I felt my last bit of consciousness leave me and my body fall limp.

* * *

A/n So how was it? It's the first piece I've written for 2 years I think. Did my writing style get better? worse?

Also sorry about the new setting and people. Personally I prefer stories which stick to the original manga/ anime in terms of characters, timing and setting because it makes it more believable so I have every intention to involve original characters once I get the chance to.

And for now I'll stick to the same release date I posted earlier for the next chapter so I can prepare following chapters so hopefully there'll be more constant updates. But of course depending on my progress and the feedback I get it may come out earlier so continue watching this space!

**Chapter 7 Preview**

"I struggled at the rope again and groaned in annoyance. Turning my head with more effort that it should've required, I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Uchiha, what is this?'" - Due out 10th of July or earlier!

Reviews make my day so if you could it would be great! Thank yoooooooooooooous (^_^)/


	7. Chapter 7 contains lemon

A/N Now...What you've all been waiting for! **WARNING - CONTAINS LEMON (SEXUAL CONTENT)**

**You can skip this chapter if you prefer not to read.  
**

Actually truth be told I wrote this part a long long time ago and just found the hard copy a few days ago, and was surprised to find how good it was, lol well for my standard anyway, and it is my first lemon. So seeing as I lost the soft copy, I typed it up, adding a few touches here and there and here you go! Sorry it's been a long time waiting, this was written for you all back in 08? but yeah, couldn't upload this till I had the previous chapter down, and that was giving me some problems...

Also **Special Thanks to 10Sasu10-10Neji10 and Miyukin**

* * *

As my eyes opened I found myself look at black. I moaned and tried to shift my body but I found my hands were immobile, tied above my head with what felt like string? Wires? It was cutting into my skin sharply. Unable to get up I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, feeling the softness of bed sheets beneath me as my mind probed possibilities. Who would want to abduct me? Was there a rowdy youth group killing policemen in this town or something? Oh how I would hunt them down and use them as target practice, and watch their faces plea for forgiveness…

Before I could envision the scene any further a door crept open and light streamed in, revealing the face of my captor…Uchiha? Dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, presumably his sleep wear, hair sparkling with water droplets, he looked over to me.

'You're awake.'

I growled at him. Bastard. Turns out I wouldn't get my chance at teaching juvenile punks. I struggled at the rope again and groaned in annoyance. Turning my head with more effort than it should've required, I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Uchiha, what is this?'

He switched off the light behind him and leisurely walked over to the foot of the bed, limiting my view of him. 'I'm leaving tomorrow. To find Itachi…And our agreement…'

_Oh…_Somehow I managed to keep my composure. 'You didn't need to abduct me,' I mumbled in retort 'I know how to keep my word'. It was just to keep the conversation going, to delay the inevitable. Already I felt awkward, sprawled on his large bed, hands tied above my head to the bedpost, but I had given him my words and I would go through with this. Silence feel between us as usual and I used the time to mentally prepare myself. I noticed he had taken off my jacket as I was dressed in only my light blue blouse and skirt. I wriggled, feeling oddly exposed, but it only made the rope burn my skin.

A moment later I heard shuffling and the bed shifted as Uchiha crawled on, _left, right, left, right_. My breath quickened with each movement, as his face hovered at my knees, hips, stomach, neck. Although the darkness obscured my vision on him I could feel the gust of his exhale on my forehead now. _Oh god._ I was burning up with his body above my own even though we weren't touching. The thought was quickly pushed out of mind. A second later I felt his fingers deftly moving in my hair, although with some difficultly, removing a pin, then another before flinging them on the bedside table. Twenty two pins later my hair unravelled around me, or rather us, and I instinctively blew some stray strands away from my face. It made him pause stiffly above me for a second before peering into my eyes, arms supporting him on each side of my head.

I could see better in the dark now and could make out his fine facial features hovering above my own, smooth, flawless, pale skin, contrasting dark sculptured eyebrows and curt lips. Most captivating were his eyes however, deep, dark pools much like black holes which even light could not escape from. I realised his face was inching closer to mine, his wet bangs, dancing across my sure to be red cheeks now. My breathing hitched and I looked away, at the pins sitting to the side on the table in an intricate pile, not daring to look any further into his pools lest I be lost forever. I could smell his scent however, like smoky black tea, and his breath on my ear as his whispered-

'This isn't love. It's an agreement.'

I snapped my head back to confront him, but I found his face was no longer above my own, rather he was sitting up, legs on each side of my hips, a kunai in hand. I starred confusedly as Uchiha untucked my police blouse, and slipped the weapon beneath. The cold metal and sharp tip slide across my stomach and sent shivers of excitement through me and the temperature went up 20 degrees. I wriggled, wire cutting deeper into my wrists and closed my eyes, enhancing my body's awareness of the kunai's journey. The dangerous thrill of weapons had always intrigued me and I wondered if Uchiha had planned this.

'_This isn't love. It's an agreement.'_

The tip then made its way upwards, into the valley of my breasts, sliding beneath my bra. With a single flick of his wrist the garment was sliced into two and I felt my breasts jiggle with freedom. The weapon then swirled slowly around one breast, the sharp tip teasing my sensitive flesh, before it moved to the other. My heartbeat doubled and I bit down a gasp. A foreign pleasure began to build in my stomach and I was vaguely aware of my squirming thighs. Opening my eyes I saw two hard peaks forming through my blouse and Uchiha starring intently at them. Eyes still focused on my breasts, he maneuvered the kunai further to my collar bone, stopping at the highest button on my blouse and began prodding it.

_Plip!_

The button jumped accord the room, landing somewhere on the floor. Five others joined it soon after. Slowly, Uchiha crawled back atop still transfixed by my lumps. I turned my attention back onto the pins, too embarrassed, too ashamed to watch. I could feel his face in the crook of my neck, smelling me, tasting me. He traced a wet trail, lower and lower, towards my heaving mounds. I yelped in surprise as I felt a sharp pain and looked back down my body, only to be caught into the orbs of Uchicha as he looked up at me whilst sucking the tender flesh.

'_This isn't love. It's an agreement.'_

I broke first, shifting my head back towards the pins as I felt him push apart my shirt and the two halves of my torn black bra. I squirmed again, embarrassed at my exposure and cursed Uchiha as I felt the wires burn against my skin, my body free for him to roam. Upon his gaze I froze, and, as if testing me, he ran a finger across the contour of my breast, his cool touch in contrast to my hot, sweaty form. I stiffened and forced down any reaction.

'_This isn't love. It's an agreement.'_

This was a game to him an I wouldn't let myself lose to his touch. Despite this thought, as his finger traced intricate patterns along one breast, then the other, I felt myself water and peaks harden with attention, disobeying my wishes. Seemingly satisfied with his win, he pulled my chin to face him and, keeping eye contact, descended his mouth onto my right mound. _Oh god!_ I clenched my teeth in stubbornness, retaining a moan, and felt my head bounce roughly against the pillow, eyes barely making out the shadows across the ceiling. More marks made their way onto my wrists. His steamy, moist cavern was unlike anything my breast had ever felt, sending ripples of pleasure throughout my whole body with one swirl of his tongue. My nipple remained hard as he slowly made his way to my left breast and I was sure he could feel the rapid beat of my heart. Another defeat on my part.

He sat up and glanced at me, seemingly pleased with my state, wrists tied helplessly, long hair framing my exposed chest, fringe matted to my flushed face, fast breaths, _so erotic_. Finally, he moved further down my body, eyes resting above my waist as his hands worked on undoing my belt. Tension, anticipation began to build in my stomach again. His hands slid lightly down my legs, taking my skirt and stockings with them and my body felt another heat wave release from within. The garment was soon flung across the room and I saw Uchiha nod in approval at my panties. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment at my exposure.

'_This isn't love. It's an agreement.'_

'Good, you're aroused.'

I cursed at him, so calm and controlled compared hot my hot and sweaty form. Not even lust seemed to affect him as hormones usually did for seventeen year olds. Or maybe it was because he just saw this as fulfilling a duty. Maybe it was because it was me lying here, and not someone else. I looked away as he experimentally probed my soaking panties with a finger, forcing my juices to leak from my core. It was _so hot_. The sharp tip of a kunai drew my attention back down my body, as it traced around the hem of my panties, until with two quick slashes, the fabric fell away from my hips. I bowed my head in embarrassment, and shame, hiding my eyes behind my fringe as he gently spread my legs and situated himself in between. His fingers so deft and light, flitted across my nether region, rubbing against my clitoris, unleashing another wave of juices and guilty pleasure, and finally came to a pause above my sex. Again, with one hand, he motioned my head to face him and we made eye contact.

_'This isn't love, It's an agreement.'_

For a second I thought I saw his jaw clench, but a moment later a felt a digit enter me and all remaining proper thought fled. As it slowly intruded into my folds I gasped, and squirmed desperately which caused the wire to tighten against my wrists, and turned my blurred vision the heavens. A second later, he eased his finger out slowly, before quickly trusting it back into my dripping sex. _**Oh…**_I heard a short squeak leave my restrained lips, and my hips bucked upwards in desire, need. He complied, continuing the motion, soon adding, much to my body's delight, another finger, and, using a scissoring action, easily matched the speed of my hips. Another finger. _In, out, in, out, in, out._ I was so hot, so sweaty, so desperate…

Finally I felt the pressure within my stomach reach full capacity and I exploded, falling limp back onto the mattress, breathing laboured, feeling gone from my hands, hair clinging to my form, half lidded eyes, and hot liquid slowly cooling on my thighs, the sheets, and his hand. A complete and utter defeat. But my mind was too hazy to care.

Once I had regained the strength to, I turned my head to the pins again as I heard the shuffling of clothes being removed and then the drawer on the other side being opened. As Uchiha crawled back on to the bed curiosity got the better of me and I looked down towards him, eyes lingering on his sex leaking with pre-cum for a moment, before moving to his hands. Ah…lubricant. So he had been prepared. I watch mesmerised as he lathered his member with it, self restraint written on his face, before he smeared plenty around my entrance although it was already wet enough. Throwing the bottle to the side he looked up at me. For the first time in my life I thought any girl would've died to be in my position, to ogle at Uchiha's naked body crawl up onto their own, but I was too nervous to enjoy the prize. He bent my legs and knelt at my entrance, his own legs spread as well, and placed my thighs to rest upon his own, feet hanging in the air. As his upper body lent forwards I quickly looked away and cursed my curiosity. When my eyes landed on his member my mind had automatically made an accurate estimate of its size. There was no way it would fit.

'You're a virgin.' It wasn't a question, rather, a statement but I nodded anyway. In Konoha it was no secret that kunoichi lost their virginity at the young age of seventeen, or even sixteen so they could go on recon missions which involved seduction and the alike. If there was no significant other, teams mates were expected to do the deed. The Hokage's office even provided the condom. Luckily, I suppose, I was never chosen for such mission, rather I specialised in assassinations. Perhaps I wasn't pretty enough, or my breast weren't anything above B cup. Most likely though, it was because many beautiful girls had join the kunoichi profession in my grade, and the grade above at the academy, hoping to catch the eye of the Hyuuga or Uchiha and as such, there was a wide range of girls to choose from, many better looking than me.

But as his words sunk in realisation hit me like a blow to the face. He knew. He had always known…Finally I understood. Uchiha could've fucked me whenever, back in Orochimaru's hide out, in the motel in Sound. On the way traveling here…but he didn't. He could've fucked me the moment he was hard…but he didn't. He had planned this, bought lubricant, used the kunai, because he knew. He knew I was a virgin and he wanted to give me time. A familiar, yet old thought rushed through my head. I was holding up the group. I quickly forced any form of nervousness to flee my body and determination took its place. I would hinder him no further. Closing my eyes I took even breaths and made my body relax. I gave Uchiha a slight nod of permission and waited for the inevitable.

_'This isn't love. It's an agreement.'_

'I'm sorry' he whispered gently into my ear and as I snapped my eyes open, he plunged in.

Unexplainable pain seared through my core, racking my body, as my barrier was broken. I screamed and my back arched as far as it could, my breasts rammed against his chest, wrists desperately tugging at the wires. White light filled my vision and I felt tears leak from my eyes. As I had calculated, his manhood was much, _much_ larger than his fingers and my walls were stretched to oblivion to accommodate his size, the metallic scent of blood stinking the air, but I could barely discern anything else as my body thrashed around as a result of the intrusion. As the shock of the pain began to subside my jerky movements began to die and my screams turned to whimpers, I became aware of the uncharacteristical hushes leaving Uchiha's lips, blowing cool winds onto my collar bone, and his hand lightly stroking the small of my back. Looking at his face I realised he was having a hard time controlling himself too, jaws clenched, eyes closed, creases of concentration on his forehead.

'P-please…my hands…'

His eyes snapped open and rested on mine for a second before roaming to my bound wrists. With some difficultly, he reached out for the kunai on the table and in one motion, sliced the wires. Experimentally I rolled my wrists and noticed his eyes lingering on the red marks. Taking my right hand he gently caressed my wrists while threading my hand through the sleeve of my blouse and bra. The left hand soon followed suit. As I shifted my hips so he could throw the last articles of clothing onto the floor, we groaned simultaneously as his member dug deeper into my tight folds.

As we made contact, I wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his back. Slowly, he pulled his manhood out slightly, before resubmerging it into my core. Simultaneously we groaned again, for me, out of pain. I gritted my teeth and sunk my nails into his back and urged him to continue. It took nine more slow, restrained thrusts to get accustomed to his motion and as the pain subsided, there pressure in my stomach began building up again, sending waves of pleasure, lust, desire, much more powerful than before, over me. I nodded again and Uchiha began to quicken his pace, lubricant making it easier to slide in and out.

The bed frame groaned, the mattress squeaked and Uchiha slammed his sweaty body against mine. _Yes…Yes…More!_ He was getting faster, more frenzied, the usual cool look on his faced replaced with one of need, dominance, and desire, hot gusts from his mouth blowing onto my face. I rocked my hips in time with his own, meeting his thrusts half way, while my lips threw senseless moans, half words of encouragement. It was hot. Much hotter than I ever thought it could be. The sloshing sound of lubricant as he rammed his big hard manhood into my womanly folds was barely audible, but I felt it leaking down from my entrance. Or was it my juices? White light filled my head, although sometimes it was replaced with the image of his face, and I knew I was close to release.

'Mmm…Please!'

Pant.

'Faster!'

Pant.

'H-harder!'

'Yes!'

'Yes!'

'_**YES! SASU-KE!'**_

I clung to him desperately I felt myself release, wrapping him tightly in my arms as my womanhood enclosed around his member with a vice grip whilst my juices splashed onto both of our thighs and dripped onto the sheets. As my back bounced my onto the bed, taking his body with it, and my womanhood began to relax I heard a groan escape his lips and his manhood shot hot sticky liquid into my core. And then room was still, except for the sounds of our hot breaths mingling, and our heaving sweaty bodies, still connected as one.

As the sweat of our bodies began to cool, with his eyes closed, he slowly pulled out of me and we groaned. I saw him lean to one side of the bed, hand fiddling to find something, before in one swift motion he collapsed back onto me, head safely buried in the crook of my neck and hand tangled in my hair, as bed sheets gently floated over us. Then all became black.

* * *

A/N Honestly, I have a confession to make. Every time I finish uploading a new chapter, the first few hours I spend waltzing around whichever room I happen to be in, refreshing my browser every 5 minutes hoping for a reply. After being gone so long, and writing a chapter I was pretty proud of, as you can imagine, I was quite hyped up. Even more so when a pop up came up saying I got a review for my new chapter. So excitedly I rushed to open it...only to read it says that they person hopes the story will end with nejiten = =

With this chapter I've probably decimated that persons hope. But I guess you could say I was sorta hurt. I know Sasuten is a minority, and not that popular. But you would think with the pairing mentioned in the summary one would only read it if they were going to give the pairing a go.

Okay sigh, I really shouldn't be complaining here, a review is a review. But it just made me think of something. Thank you everyone who has read this story so far and have given the thought of sasuten a go! It really does mean a lot to me =]

Anyway moving on,** do I pass the standard for a lemon?** Truth be told I was very very scared putting in a sex scene would deter a lot of readers ^^;; but given the plot of this story it was obviously a necessary component. My mind can't help but think of new ones for the future but I'll wait for some feedback first to see if that's a go.

**REVIEWS greatly appreciated!**


End file.
